


A HoliGAY to Celebrate

by King_Nemesis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Canon, Because of Social Link rank placement, Christmas Eve date, F/F, Fluff, Hamugis Week, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Nemesis/pseuds/King_Nemesis
Summary: Aigis and Minako have an awkward, but wholesome Christmas Eve date. Contains late-game spoilers for Persona 3 Portable.





	A HoliGAY to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I hate the fact you can’t start Aigis’ social link until January so I’m inserting this as post-rank 10. Also, this is in Aigis' POV.

12/24/2009

Holding Aigis’ hand, Minako guided her girlfriend into her dorm room and closed the door behind them. “Alright, you can look now,” the young woman announced, Aigis detected high amounts of excitement in her voice. She opened her eyes again to see a Christmas tree in the corner and other decorations spread all around the room. She looked back over at her significant other to notice eyes filled with glee glancing back at her, expecting a response.

“I see you equipped your living quarters with appropriate Christmas decorations. When are you planning on inviting the other girls here?” Aigis asked.

“Well…” Minako’s voice stumbled off, “I actually wanted to spend the night alone with you…” Aigis didn’t quite understand. Didn’t the other girl enjoy the company of others? Then why-

“Oh,” The mechanical maiden suddenly remembered hearing that Christmas Eve was a holiday popularly celebrated by lovers. At the recollection, she could feel her functions heating up in embarrassment and hoped the other person in the room wouldn’t notice. “W-well, I suppose that makes sense.” Wait, was this a date then? Admittedly, because of the shenanigans with Strega and Nyx, Aigis and Minako hadn’t had the time for a proper date before. She wasn’t sure what to expect.

“I’m sorry for not taking us anywhere fancy for Christmas Eve,” Minako apologized, “I wasn’t sure where you would want to go around here and I already got scolded by Mitsuru about spending the SEES funds on ‘recreational activities’. She doesn’t realize I don’t go to the karaoke bar JUST for fun. Anyway, I figured my dorm would be a fine spot to hang out for the evening.”

Aigis nodded, “Yes I do enjoy this, thank you. Honestly, I would not have preferred it any other way.” As everyone in all of SEES knew by this point, Aigis wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with Minako’s room, given her multiple visits. In fact, Ken thought that it WAS Aigis’ room for a good amount of time until an embarrassed Yukari had to explain to him otherwise. Still, something about being here with a romantic context would make Aigis blush if she could.

“Come on, let’s go sit down, babe,” Minako headed towards a spot on the bed to sit. Right before settling down, she froze and her face flushed. “I…” She glanced towards Aigis, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. “I didn’t mean to call you ‘babe’.” She started asking if the name made Aigis uncomfortable and stated again that it was a complete accident, but Aigis shook her head.

“No, it’s okay! I…” She sat down and gently took Minako’s hand, “I like it.”

“O-oh!” Minako managed to make eye contact again and smiled, “Well that’s good. Maybe I’ll use it more often then!”

Silence filled the room as the two young women sat on the bed, making occasional glances at each other. However, this time it was not an awkward void of noise, but rather a quiet comfort in each other’s company. Aigis valued moments like this that give her processors a rest and gave her a moment of reflection. The coming of Nyx was going to be an uphill battle, undoubtedly. But relaxing like this with the woman she adored almost made her forget about the whole ordeal.

Cutting the pleasant silence like a cheese knife, Minako blurted out, “Oh right, I was gonna give you a gift!” Aigis was about to ask what she meant when the other woman reached out from under the bed to reveal a small box covered in wrapping paper. Well, most of it was anyway. Aigis could see bits of the box underneath given that this present was probably wrapped right when Minako just ran out of paper. Of course, the most tactical decision was to say nothing about this observation, so she remained silent.

Possibly noticing Aigis’ hesitation, Minako practically shoved the package into her hands, insisting that she open it. Aigis complied and tore off the wrapping paper in 1.2 seconds. A brand new record. She turned the box around to its front side to reveal the words “Butterfly Puzzle set: 1000 Pieces!”.

“I thought it would be nice to get something for us to do as a team. A thousand would probably be _just_ hard enough to have us not finish it in one go. Do you like the pattern?” Minako peered at Aigis, expecting a reaction. Feeling Minako’s generosity from the bottom of her Papillion Heart, Aigis couldn’t help but smile. Her girlfriend noticed and gave a huge smile back. It was always the genuine and tender moments with the person she loved that Aigis truly enjoyed most. However, she quickly realized this loving girl would have no gift in return. She had not quite expected to spend the evening together with anyone else so did not shop for anything. Feeling a twinge of guilt, the mechanical maiden tried to think of something quick. Ah, that’s it!

“Minako, I apologize that I did not retrieve something to give to you in return.”

“Nah, it’s fine! This was a sudden date anyway so it’s all good. This is your first time celebrating the holiday, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is but I still feel guilty about not purchasing a commemorative item. However, I have an offering that may amend this. Would it be alright if I… Gave you a kiss as your Christmas present?”

Minako paused for a split moment before nodding excitedly. It was incredibly unlikely that she would have said ‘no’ but seeing her so enthusiastic always brightened Aigis’ day. Aigis leaned in a gave her significant other a kiss on the lips, admittedly a bit clumsy due to the lack of practice. Pulling away, she glanced at Minako’s expression to thankfully notice the grateful expression on her face.

After a moment that felt like forever, Minako changed her look to something more pensive and asked, “Um, would be selfish of me to ask for another one?”

Aigis laughed softly, “No, it would not.”


End file.
